


in any dark room

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corruption Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: huening is cute. jimin likes cute things.





	1. all of you

it’s late in the evening when jimin drops by their training room, politely applauding as they finish their final run-through for the night. 

“looking good!” he calls out, and gets five beaming smiles in return.

“thank you hyung,” soobin says with a little bow, then tells the others to start packing up. “anything we can do for you?”

“i want to borrow huening kai for a little bit, if that’s okay.”

soobin bites his lip. “it’s kinda late, we need to get back to the dorms.” 

jimin smiles warmly. “i’ll drop him off there when we’re done. it’ll be a little past bedtime but nothing to worry about.” 

soobin nods. “huening, you okay to go with jimin?”

“yes hyung!” huening says, bouncing with excitement, already packed up and ready to go.

“all right then, see you guys later.”

**

jimin grabs huening’s hand once they’re out of the room and leads him upward through the building, to the higher floors with the private studios. huening’s blushing from the contact with his favorite idol and willing his heart to stop beating so loud. he doesn’t want to embarrass himself. jimin takes them to an empty studio at the end of the hallway.

“i’ll cut right to it,” he says when they’re inside. he clicks the door shut and turns to face huening. “you’re cute.” 

huening’s blush turns bright red. “t-thank you, jimin-ssi,” he stutters.

“will you let me do something?” jimin asks, stepping closer to huening, closer than he’s ever been. huening’s heart is still thumping.

“what is it?”

jimin smirks and suddenly his hands are on huening’s ass, squeezing tight. he gives a sharp tug too and huening stumbles forward into jimin’s chest, pressed firmly against him. 

“this,” jimin says, grinding their hips together. he giggles when huening shudders. “you like this?” 

huening can’t breathe. he can feel jimin’s cock against his, slowly hardening as he continues to grind, and opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

“how about this?” jimin asks, and one hand leaves his ass to slip between their bodies and cup huening’s dick through his shorts. huening gasps as the older grinds his palm there instead, working it in neat little circles. he feels himself reacting to the ministration and bites back a whine.

“ah, you like that, don’t you?” jimin hums. he lets go to move his hand up to huening’s waistband and wastes no time getting his hand in under huening’s clothes. “it’s better like this, though.” 

and he wraps his hand directly around huening’s dick and starts to stroke. huening squeaks, dropping his head against the older's chest. he’s only ever had his own hand there before, so having someone else, one of his idols touching him there is more than a little overwhelming. it’s not long before he's rock hard, already leaking. he would be embarrassed, but jimin seems pleased, giving his ass a particularly firm squeeze.

“how quick can you cum?” jimin asks hot against his ear, and huening thinks it won’t take him that long at all. “jungkookie used to cum so fast when he was your age.”

huening whines, rutting into jimin’s fist as jimin speeds up, jerking him properly. huening’s hot all over, the pressure around his dick so nice. he’s so close.

“come on baby, cum for me,” jimin says, and huening doesn’t need telling twice, spilling into his underwear and all over jimin’s hand as soon as he hears the older’s command.

“good boy,” jimin says, still stroking huening’s dick, milking as much as he can. huening tenses at the overstimulation but doesn’t push jimin away. eventually jimin stops, wiping his hand clean on huening’s already ruined shorts, then returns it to its original position on huening’s ass. he tugs them flush together again, the older’s hard cock pressing against huening’s spent dick. 

“think you can help me out too?” jimin asks. huening thinks he might get hard again. jimin pushes down on huening’s shoulders and he drops to his knees obediently, mouth dropping open automatically. he doesn’t know exactly what to do here, but he figures mouth open is a good start.

jimin, impatient as always, has his cock out before huening can blink, and slots it right into huening’s waiting mouth. huening is given no time to adjust before jimin starts moving, gripping the back of huening’s head as he fucks into the younger’s mouth. huening closes his eyes and tries to keep up with the rapid pace, breathing hard through his nose and trying to relax as much as possible to keep the slide slick and smooth for jimin.

luckily it doesn’t take jimin too long either, worked up from how eager the younger had been earlier and how long it had been since someone had let him use them like this. huening chokes on a particularly deep thrust, throat spasming around the older’s cock, and then jimin is cumming in thick spurts over huening’s tongue. huening wrinkles his nose at the taste but sucks jimin’s cock clean, licking until jimin pulls out.

“i knew you’d be good at that,” jimin says, stroking huening’s hair as he catches his breath. huening preens under the praise. “we have to do this again.” 

**

true to his word, jimin drops huening off at the txt dorms only about ten minutes after his curfew. the others are still awake when he gets in, grinning and excited that he got to spend time with one of their hyungs.

“wah, hanging out with park jimin!” beomgyu says. “i’m so jealous!”

huening stretches a smile across his face and says nothing.


	2. all over me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no memory of writing the first chapter

a few weeks have passed since huening kai first fucked around with jimin, and since then it feels like they’ve been at it non-stop. almost every day jimin is calling huening, sending him dirty text messages, dropping by their practice room to steal huening away for a few minutes, half an hour, however long it takes.

the rest of txt have started complaining about his constant absences.

“where do you keep going?”

“what are you guys even doing together?”

“you and jimin-hyung can’t have that much to talk about.”

“why are we never invited?”

huening bites his tongue every time and offers an apology instead of an explanation. and they let it go, because it’s jimin. they can’t get angry at one of their favorite idols.

so jimin pulls huening out of practice one day, and huening knows his group mates well enough to tell they want to complain about the interruption, but none of them actually say anything. jimin drags him to that same empty studio, and huening’s got his soft lips around jimin’s cock, familiar and comforting, when jimin asks, “can you tell your soobin to meet me here this evening?”

huening’s chest gets tight as thinks about it. of course he knows what jimin’s really asking, but he doesn’t want to share his jimin-hyung. he doesn’t want to share his soobin-hyung either. but he doesn’t want to ruin this, so he pulls off just long enough to say “yes hyung”, and cums a few minutes later to jimin thrusting down his throat and calling him a good boy.

**

soobin’s nervous when he knocks on the studio door. huening had just said “jimin wants to see you”, and then brushed off all his questions of “why?”, “what does he want?”, “did you talk to him about me?”

so soobin doesn’t know what to expect when jimin opens the door and smiles at him.

“soobin! i’m glad you came,” jimin says, stepping aside and ushering soobin in. soobin’s heart is pounding when the door closes behind him, and jimin steps into his space.

“what did you want, hyung?” soobin asks, voice shaking despite his efforts to appear calm. he’s trying not to freak out in front of his idol, but he’s always so starstruck around jimin.

jimin puts a hand on his arm, squeezing his bicep. “i saw you in the practice room earlier. you looked really good.”

soobin blushes. jimin complimenting his dancing? “thank you, hyung.”

then jimin’s hand that was on his arm moves down to grope his crotch. soobin squeaks, too startled to move away.

“_really_ good,” jimin giggles, rubbing at soobin’s dick through his sweatpants. “you’re a big boy, huh? know how to use it?”

soobin swallows, face red. he’s getting hard painfully fast under jimin’s hand. jimin smirks.

“i don’t think you do, do you? you’re just a big baby. look at you, already so hard for me. you wouldn’t last two seconds with my tight ass wrapped around your big cock.”

jimin pushes soobin’s sweatpants down, freeing his cock. embarrassingly, it’s already rock hard and leaking, just from a handjob, not even direct skin contact. soobin wants to cover up, pretend he’s not so affected already, but jimin’s eyes are dark and hungry. he pushes his own pants down, and soobin whines as he sees jimin’s semi-hard cock. it’s not as big as soobin’s, but it’s _so_ pretty. soobin’s mouth waters.

“it’s a shame, but it’s fine. boys often don’t know how to use their dicks. they just need someone to show them.” and jimin pushes soobin back onto the couch in the room, flat on his back and he’s got a spit-slicked finger in soobin’s hole before soobin can even blink.

he groans at the feeling - he’s never had anything in his ass before, and now he’s got his favorite idol, his jimin-hyung pressing two fingers into his hole, working him open.

“i’ll show you what to do, yeah?” jimin says, pulling a bottle of lube out of his pocket. he came prepared. “then you can fuck me properly.”

soobin tenses as he feels the blunt head of jimin’s cock pressing against his hole, but jimin shushes him softly and he enters in one smooth motion, no hesitation until he bottoms out with a sigh. soobin groans, overwhelmed. he feels so full, jimin’s cock pressing on areas he’s never really felt before.

jimin giggles. “that’s it, good job baby. you’re taking me so well. feels good, doesn’t it? my cock in your virgin ass?”

soobin whimpers, already clenching around jimin’s cock, eager for the older to move.

“now pay attention,” jimin says, and grabs soobin’s thighs to pull out and slam back in again, immediately setting a fierce pace. soobin cries out as jimin’s cock pounds into him, ramming against his prostate. jimin tugs soobin’s red cock in time with his thrusts, and it’s too much for soobin to handle, too much for his first time. it doesn’t take long until he’s cumming, moaning loud and squeezing around jimin’s cock.

jimin hisses, but it doesn’t seem to slow his pace. he keeps going, keeps pounding into soobin even when the younger starts crying from overstimulation. it’s way too much, but soobin wouldn’t dream of telling jimin to stop. he has to learn, after all.

truthfully jimin only lasts a little while longer - turns out soobin is the perfect fucktoy, tight and cute and whiny and pliant. jimin doesn’t try to last any longer. only a few minutes later, he lets the pleasure wash over him and cums with a groan into soobin’s hole.

soobin sniffles at the feeling of jimin’s cum inside him, and whines when jimin pulls out.

“see? that’s how you need to fuck me, okay?” jimin says. his cum is already leaking out of the younger’s hole, and he uses his fingers to push it back in.

“okay hyung,” soobin pants. he can’t wait to try.

**

huening is waiting up for soobin to arrive home. he can’t stop thinking about what his two hyungs must have got up to, jealous at what they could be doing together, without him. he’s not sure whether he’s horny or upset. probably both.

it’s late, way later than huening expected when soobin finally comes home.

“how was it?” huening asks him, quiet and pouty. he doesn’t really want to know, but can’t stop himself.

“it was amazing, huening!” soobin beams, eyes practically sparkling. huening’s heart thumps painfully against his chest.

soobin sits next to him on the couch, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “jimin-hyung taught me so much. want me to show you?”

soobin’s other hand lays on huening’s thigh, but it’s slowly creeping up to his crotch. huening’s heart thumps for a different reason.

“yes please hyung,” he says, biting his lip as he looks into his hyung’s eager eyes. “show me everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> for my team - what a squad


End file.
